pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Edhi Foundation
Abdul Sattar Edhi International Foundation :See also Wikipedia article. With branches in New York, London, Dubai, the work of Edhi Foundation has now extended beyond Pakistan and has spread out on an international scale. Today branches of Abdul Sattar Edhi International Foundation are providing regular services in New York , London and Dubai, while preliminary work for starting branches in Bangladesh, India, Ethiopia, Sudan, Yemen and Afghanistan has already been completed. How to give donations Donations are to be given only at Edhi Welfare Centres. For the sake of security of your donation, for any donation exceeding Rs.2000/- please donate in the form of a cheque/ bank draft / pay order in the name of Abdul Sattar Edhi Foundation, Account no. 640, Muslim Commercial Bank, Bombay Bazar branch, Karachi or send your donation directly to the head office .In cities where there are branches of Muslim Commercial Bank, you can also deposit directly into the Foundation's accounts in these branches.They can aso be given at the website http://www.edhi.org/donate-us.html. Edhi Welfare Centre needs your constant financial cooperation. Every single penny that you donate is spent for ameliorating the sufferings of ailing humanity and acts as a welfare insurance for the citizens of Pakistan. National International Pakistan Head Office - Karachi, Pakistan Boltan Market Mithadar, Karachi Tel: +92-21 / 225225, 226442, 226057, 744864 Karachi: (021) 242-1920, 220-1261 Islamabad: (051) 282-7844 Lahore: (042) 541-4211 Multan: (061) 458-3906 Peshawar: (091) 221-4575 USA USA Edhi international Foundation 45-11 National street Corona, New York, 11368 U.S.A. Tel: (718)(639-5120) Fax:(718)(335-1978) The Edhi Foundation itself, as mentioned above, does not collect funds at any place other than Edhi Centers. However, some organizations offer an indirect way of doing the same. For example, during the initial crisis after the Earthquake in Pakistan in 2005, for a time, secure online donations (tax-deductible in the US) for the Edhi Foundation earthquake relief efforts could be made via the Association for the Development of Pakistan website. United Kingdom United Kingdom Edhi International Foundation, 7 Shakespeare road, Finchley, Central London N3 IXE, United Kingdom. Tel:(020)8346 9232, (020) 8349 0296 Alternative details 316 Edgware Road London W2 1DY Tel: (020)RR 7723 2050 Fax: (020) 7722 9774 I am told this is an online form for donating to Edhi: http://www.charitiesdirect.com/charity2/ch016952.htm Someone please confirm Canada Edhi Charitable Foundation 257 Risebrough Circuit Markham Ontario L3R 3J3 CANADA 1-905-fgbfhFree in Canada) (Receipt will be sent for Canadian Tax Purposes.) Japan Japan Edhi International Foundation, RM 101 COPO Nikkei, 1-25 4-Chome, Minami-ohi Shinagawa -KU-Tokyo 140 Japan. Australia Australia Abdul Sattar Edhi International Foundation, Level 20, Picadly tower, 133, Castle reagh street, Sydney 2000, Australia. Tel: 02-2646499, 03-3767-7282 Fax: 03-3764-4395, 02-264-7337 Bangladesh Bangladesh Edhi International Foundation Inc, 2/2 Purana palton, 3rd Floor, Dhaka - 1000 History Abdul Sattar Edhi began his organization in 1948 by shifting injured people to hospitals, and has since then developed a service which attracts funds of $5 million per year , with no government assistance. His radio-linked network includes 500 ambulances throughout Pakistan, and he has also set up 300 relief centres, 3 air ambulances , 24 hospitals, 3 drug rehabilitation centres, women's centres, free dispensaries, adoption programmes and soup kitchens that feed 100,000 people a month. he has paid for and supervised the training of 17,000 nurses. The Edhi Foundation donated $100, 000 to the Katrina Relief effort. Activities Major * Baby cradles:'Taking care of newborn babies who have been abandoned in garbage dumps in the streets. Giving them medical care and finding foster parents for them. * Homes for the needy and impoverished: Shelter and medical aid to the homeless, mentally retarded, destitute and mentally handicapped men, women and children recovered from the streets. * Education: Sheltering, educating and giving technical training to homeless boys and girls, who are otherwise mentally fit. * '''Helpless girls and women:'Offering a permanent shelter to helpless girls and women, from various parts of Pakistan, who have left their homes in anger. * 'Lost Children:'Restoring lost and runaway children, from various parts of Pakistan, to their heirs. * '''Graveyard services: Free shrouding and burial rites of unclaimed bodies by all centres. * Prisoner's Aid: Assuring release of innocent, kinless, and mad prisoners, with the help of voluntary lawyers, and providing them shelter. * Emergency situations: Emergency relief to millions of affecees in case of any emergency, natural calamity, drought, flood etc, including provision of rations, clothes, medicines, blankets, duets and other articles of daily use. See also International Activities below. * Cancer hostel, Warehouses, Missing Persons, Cancer hostel, Blood and Drug Bank Medical Facilities * Free treatment of thousands of patients daily through a network of Edhi dispensaries established all over Pakistan. * Hundreds of blood and urine tests carried out daily at Edhi Free Laboratories for patients of diabetes and other diseases. * Free treatment and medicines provided daily to patients at Edhi Diabetes Centre. * Medical assistance by doctors specializing in various diseases offered at "Edhi Dree Diagnostic Centre". * Free treatment and medication for tuberculosis patients at Edhi Chest Hospital(Hyderabad) and clinic (sabzi mandi). * Hundreds of babies delivered every month at Edhi Maternity Homes. * Free vacination services whereby expectantmothers and new born babies are inoculated against various diseases. * Free inoculations carried out in case of outbreaks of any contagious disease. * Thousands of wheelchairs, crutches, latrine chairs and pots,and white sticks of international standard for the blind , given every year to those who are penniless and disabled. * Oxygen cylinders, wheel chairs, suction machines, patient beds, crutches and latrine chairs provided to needy patients, round the clock, for a very nominal deposit. * Distribution of clothes and sweetmeats to prisoners in all jails and remand homes of Pakistan, regardless of their faith or religion, on all major occasions for celebration. * Constant supply of daily use items to refugees arriving from Occupied Kashmir. * Shelter for homeless or abandoned animals at Edhi Village. * Edhi North Karachi Centre for mentally retarded women. * Cancer hostel * Blood and Drug Bank Ambulance Services Field, Air and Marine * Free ambulance service throughout Pakistan for injured and dead victims of any kind of emergency, disaster, floods, riots, earthquakes, droughts and accidents on roads and highways. * Besides providing free blood , life saving drugs and other medicines, if needed Edhi ambulance and helicopters also shift the injured to major towns free of cost. Patients and dead bodies transported within city limits and to other towns and cities, at a 200% financial loss, by a fleet of 400 ambulances, 1 helicopter and two used as air ambulances. :This service is listed in the Guiness Book of World Records as the largest Volunteer Ambulance Service in the world. International Activities * Refugee Assistance * Community Centers * Emergency Relief For example, the Edhi Foundation donated $100, 000 to the Katrina Relief effort. Link http://www.edhifoundation.com/ References * The Express Tribune: Edhi begs for flood victims :http://tribune.com.pk/story/31969/edhi-begs-for-flood-victims/ * Who do Pakistanis turn to?, iFaqeer's blog (syndicated on ProgressiveIslam.org and other places) :http://blog.ifaqeer.com/2005/10/who-do-pakistanis-turn-to.html :content from which is also part of the Siliconeer cover story at: :http://www.siliconeer.com/past_issues/2005/november2005.html#Anchor--COV-7447 See Also * Earthquake 10-05 * Katrina * Floods 2010 Category:Philanthropic Organizations